Saranghae, Sunbae!
by baejinjja
Summary: no summary, baca aja ya hehe. pair :markhyuck. DLDR.oneshot. reviewnya yaa gomawo selamat membaca


A Shortfict by aegiji

Pair : markhyuck

' Saranghae, Sunbae!'

[all donghyuck pov]

Pagi ini, aku sudah berisp-siap untuk pergi kesekolah baruku. Aku, donghyuck adalah anak pindahan dari London, ke korea selatan, tempat aku dilahirkan. Hari ini, aku mulai bersekolah di SR JHS, salah satu JHS ternama di korea selatan.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan eomma ku dan memberi kecupan selamat tinggal, aku segera keluar rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil untuk berangjat bersama appaku.

SKIPTIME

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu, aku sudah sampai di depan sekolah baruku. "jadi anak baik ne, jangan membuat masalah". Ujar appaku kepadaku. "ne appa" jawabku singkat, aku langsung mencium tangan appaku dari berjalan ke dalam sekolah.

Aku terkagum saat melihat interior sekolah yang sangatlah megah ini. Sebenarnya, aku memiliki tujuan lain saat meminta kepada orangtuaku untuk kembali ke korea selatan. Alasannya adalahh aku menyukai seorang kakak kelas yang merupakan seorang lasteran AS-Koreaselatan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi karena aku harus mengikuti appaku pindah ke London. Aku hanya berharap bahwa sunbae yan aku sukai itu benar-benar sekolah disini.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong itu, dan sampailah aku diruamh kepala sekolah. Aku mengetu pintu, dan masuk setelah dipersilahkan masuk. Kepala sekolah Ji menyambutku dengan sangat baik. Lalu setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, bel masukpun berbunyi, dan ada seorang guru masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Ternyata dia adalah wali kelasku yang baru dan ia akan mengantarkan ku ke kelasku, dan kebetulan jam pertama , ia akan mengajar dikelasku.

Sesampainya didepan kelas, Seo s _aem_ menyuruhku menunggu sebentar didepan kelas. Ia menyampaikan bahwa akan ada murid baru. Lalu seo saem menyuruhku masuk kelas dan menyuruhku memperkenalkan diri. "annyeong haseo yeoeobun, donghyuck imnida". Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri, aku duduk dibangku kosong disebelah seseorang bernama lee jeno. Aku mengikuti pelajaran dengan khidmat karena aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah.

SKIPTIME

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Aku diajak jeno untuk pergi ke kantin bersama kekasihnya, jaemin. Kami menjadi teman baik, kami bertiga berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin yang terletak di ujung sekolah dekat taman.

Kami bertiga berdiri di antrian yang tidak terlalu panjang itu. Aku memesan kue beras dan bubble tea rasa coklat kesukaan ku. Setelah selesai mengantri, aku berpisah dengan jeno dan jaemin karena tidak inin mengganggu acara privat mereka

Aku memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman dibawah pohon rindang, ditemani semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Aku sangat menikmati saat sendiri ku seperti ini. Aku menikmatinya dengan menutup mataku, mendengar suara angin yang menurutku sangat menenangkan, dan merasakan sejuk yang menerpa kulitku.

Setelah menikmati momenku, aku melihat jam tanganku, dan ternyata waktu istirahat tersisa 10 menit lagi. Aku segera menghabiskan makananku, dan membuang tempatnya ke tempat sampah. Dan saat aku berjalan menuju kelasku, aku tidak sengaja melihat sepasang mata yang sangalah menawan, yang mengingatkanku kepada masa laluku, yang membuat hidupku jauh lebih berwarna walaupun aku belum pernah berkenalan dengannya. Dialah orang yang kumaksud. Orang yang aku sukai sejak lama. Orang yang membuatku kembali ke korea. Orang yang sangat ingin kutemui. Dan orang yang sangat aku inginkan untuk menjadi kekasihku, Mark lee namanya.

Aku terpana saat menatap matanya, aku terpesona saat melihatnya sedang berolahraga. Ingin sekali aku berbicara padanya. Tetapi apa daya aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Dan detik kemudian, ia membalas tatapan mataku dengan tatapan yang bisa kuartika sebagai tatapan mata terkejut. Aku tidak tau apa arti dari terkejut itu, tetapi aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dan berlari cepat ke kelasku, karena aku yakin mukaku sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Saat pelajaran kembali dimulai, aku berusaha untuk focus kepada pelajaran yang diajari oleh Moon saem. Tetapi kadang-kadang konsentrasiku buyar mengingat kejadian tadi. Ahh senang sekali rasanya bisa melihatnya kembali.

SKIPTIME

Jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba, bel pulang sekolah pun sudah dibunyikan. Hari ini aku harus meminjam buku di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Min saem. Aku segera berjalan ke perpustakaan dan langsung menanyakan keberadaan buku yang kucari itu, karena aku tidak ignin berlama-lama berada disekolah.

Tetapi saat aku memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasku, aku tidak melihat keneradaan ponselku disana. Aku mengobrak-abrik tasku dan tetap nihil. Ponselku tetap tidak ada. Maka dari itu, aku berinisiatif untuk kembali ke kelas dan mencarinya disana.

Sesampainya dikelas, aku segera menghampiri mejaku dan mencari disekitarnya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada. Aku juga mencari kepenjuru kelas, namun tetap tidak ada. Aku sudah hamper menangis saat itu sampai….

"mencari ini?"

Suara yang sangat kukenal, suara yang tidak berubah semenjak dahulu kala, suara yang sangat ku rindukan, menerpa indra pendengaranku. Sontak aku menoleh kea rah pintu dan aku mebelalakkan ataku saat melihat keberadaan mark sunbae disana.

"i-iya s-subnae. A-aku mencari ponselku". Lalu ia berjalan kearah ku dan memberikan ponsel ku.

"hey, apakah kau murid kelas A di SM kindergarten yang pindah ke London?" tanyanya memecah keheningan. "i-iya sunbae". "ahh syukurlah aku tidak salah orang. Karena ada yang aku ingin sekali katakan di hari dimana kau pergi meninggalkan korea". Sontak aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tadinya tertunduk, dan melihat iris kelam miliknya.

" mungkin ini tidak romantis seperti di drama-drama, mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang tepat. Mungkin kau akan kecewa kepadaku, tetapi kau harus tau hyuckie… bahwa aku mencintaimu semenjak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Dan mulai saat itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta kepadamu, tetapi saat hari dimana aku pikir aku sudah siap, kau pergi meninggalkan korea. Kau pergi meinggalkanku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi donghyuck. Maka dari itu, would you be mine?"

Seperti tersambar petir, aku menganga sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku tidak percaya bahwa selama ini perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menganggukkan kepalaku diiringi keluarnya air mata kebahagiaan dari pelupuk mataku.

Sontak ia kaget dan segera mengelap air mataku. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya dipipku, dan ia mengecup keningku, lalu beralih ke mata, hidung dan pipi. Dan ia menatapku sebentar, lalu ia memotong jarak diantara kepala kita,

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

CHU~~

Pada awalnya aku kaget, tetapi aku terbuai dengan ciuman penuh cinta itu. Aku menutup mataku dan iut larut kedalam ciuman kami berdua

END 

**Hahahah mapkan dirku menulis ff gaje banget ini. Ni epep selese cuman dalam waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam. So mian ne kalo gaje, kal cheesy, kalo gangefeel. Sekalian latihan juga bikin ff romance**

 **Lastly reviewnya yaaa gomawooo**

 **Xoxo**

 **aegiji**


End file.
